Assassin No 3655971
by Ktate
Summary: Set in Eclipse before Victoria* What if Bella was hiding a secret from the Cullens? And whats with Edward acting weird lately? And is it true that Rose hates her because shes envious of her humanity or is it for a different reason? And what is Ali hiding?
1. Baby Eagle

**Heyy, there minions, no totally kidding, lol. **

**Ok, on a serious note, (Sorry I've stayed up all night and It's like 7 a.m. so I'm a little... weird right now... lol), I have decided to focus on a new story. (And, I'm going to apologize, but my other stories are starting to bore me... This happens often, so don't worry, I'll be bored with this one soon, too, and go back to the others. Then I'll get bored with them and work on this one. And it'll start again, and again, and again. Etc.) It has to do with Bella being an assassin. Sounds interesting, no? I've been toying with this idea for a while... So, tell me, what do you think of it? I kinda like it. Already gots me a good Bella :D. Lol. (BTW, ever watched the movie 'Wanted'? That had a huge impact on writing this story... :P)**

**Okay, onto the story!**

**- Mactire Ban (BTW if you guys DIDN'T know, Mactire Ban means 'White Wolf' in Irish. And I'm like 75% Irish, which explains the red hair...)**

**Asassain No. 3655971 (Ok, these aren't any just random numbers... actually they are... but they seemed to fit. Like it was weird, they just came to me. I didn't have to think about it or anything! Lol)**

**Chapter One- The Baby Eagle**

**BPOV

* * *

**I held the Baby Eagle in my hand, surprised and disbelieving. I could have _sworn_ I had left it with the rest of my past life in Phoenix, Arizona. I guess not.

I weighed it slighty in my right hand, my shooting hand, it was really a great Magnum. Small, but it fit my delicate hands easily. I knew quite a bit about this certain type of gun. It was my special one. The one I used to have with me at _all_ times. Back in Phoenix I had a holster installed on my head board, and I would wrap it up in a plastic bag and shower with it. Call me paranoid, but I prefer cautious.

The Baby Eagle is available in 3 calibers, with variations resulting in 11 separate models. The compact (short frame and barrel) and semi-compact (short barrel) pistols have the same excellent shooting characteristics as the standard (full-size and the one I have) Baby Eagle and are ideal for shooters with smaller hands. All Baby Eagles are black and all are made of steel except the versions with polymer frames.

It was also known as the baby of the Desert Eagle family.

One reason it was my main gun was because of its amazing firepower. Also it offers excellent handgun value and the grip is exceptionally comfortable.

I gripped it correctly in my right hand (I preferred right, but I was a nice shoot with both) and aimed at the mirror. My reflection looked back at me. Slowly I lowered the gun. It looked so wrong in my hands. I wanted to change that. I was tired of being the 'new' me. As I have begun referring to myself as. I was... different before. Not letting on as innocent as I really was. And the clumsy thing? Eh, I used to be. But I came out of that stage when I began my training. Now, I just try to be. Which works out well, obviously, if I have even vampires fooled.

Speaking of vampires...

Did Alice see this?

No, no... she couldn't have. I haven't made any decisions really... well, any _conscious _decisions. No, I don't think she did. I certainty hope not at least.

I continued sitting in the middle of my room, in the middle of looking at the boxes and bags under my bed that I never got around to unpacking, and pondered it for a moment. I really don't believe she did. Besides, if she _did_ I have no doubt she would have called or would have been here by now.

I have to admit, it kind of gets annoying. You know, being watched twenty-four seven? Either by Edward, Alice, and hell, even Carlisle. All because I'm a 'danger magnet' supposedly. I rolled my eyes before setting the gun back into the black duffel bag I had pulled out from under my bed. Upon looking in it I noticed some of my other toys.

Several Firestars from my Star Firearms Series.

The Firestar series is a group of small, compact pistols designed for concealed carry. These are interesting in several ways. First of all, in that they are a true series. Not one was emerged over time as other variants were introducted, but a series conceived and sold all at the same each offered small, single-stack pistols in 9 mm Parabellum, .40 S&Wand .45 ACP, and a double-column — but otherwise identical — 9 mm as well.  
Secondly, these are a mix of mechanical features. Though constructed firmly in the modern era, they are still single action. Slide rails are inverted, and the locking system is generally of the most modern styling, with coned barrels which did not otherwise emerge until the M31 and Megastar. The trigger system is, however, almost identical to that of the classic series, even forsaking the removable backstrap of the modern series pistols.

My favorites are the models 43 and 40. Which are mechanically identical, and in fact almost all parts are interchangeable, the only difference is in caliber. The M43 is in 9 mm Parabellum/Luger and the M40 is in .40 S&W. It should be noted that, unlike the M31 in .40, and many other early .40 caliber pistols, the M40 is perfectly reliable.

Next, my second favorite, the Browning Hi-Power. Which is a single action, 9mm semi-automatic handgun. It is based on a design by American firearms inventor John Browning- hence the name. But the Hi-Power has two flaws: The standard trigger pull is heavy, especially for a single-action pistol. In addition, the pistol has a tendency to "bite" the web of the my hand, between the thumb and forefinger. This bite is caused by pressure from the hammer spur, or alternatively, by pinching between the hammer shank and grip , its ability to hold 13 rounds of ammunition, nearly double that of the Colt M1911 made it very desirable as a military-issue pistol.

There was more, but I knew that Edward was going to be here soon to I quickly zipped it back up and shoved it under the bed, behind a few other bags so it wouldn't be found.

I stood and made my way closer to the mirror, my mind wondering back to how much I have changed.

I ran my fingers through my waist length dull brown hair. I really need to change that. I have scissors in the bathroom, I'm sure. But do I really want to?

Before I really made my decision I headed towards the bathroom. My eyes easily catching everything around me in one glance. I could hear Charlie shouting at the television down the stairs and the hum of a game on it.

I opened the bathroom drawer and grabbed the hair cutting scissors, and hesitated slightly before grabbing a cloth and wetting it, too. I spared a glance at the clock by the stairs before making my way back into my room and shutting the door soundlessly behind me.

Five twenty-three. Good. Edward isn't supposed to be here for another forty three minutes.

I sat in front of the mirror, Indian style, and knew what I wanted instantly. I wanted it around shoulder length. Not to mention black. Yes, jet black.

First, though, I ran the wet cloth over my wrist and thumb revealing my tattoo that I hide everyday. It was a unique pattern of swirls and squares. I remember getting it perfectly. As if it was yesterday.

_I hopped up into the big black chair and leaned back to look up at the tattoo artist's face. _

_David was his name. He was big. In between muscle and fat, but mostly muscle. He had a few tattoo, himself. I wondered absentmindedly if he did then himself. _

_The room was darker than I expected, the windows were tented too. But there was a light above me. It reminded me of the ones in the doctor's office. It was probably as bright, too. _

_"So you got any kids, David?" I tried to make small talk. He paused what he was doing and didn't say anything for a while. Then he brought what looked like a gun over with needles. _

_"Yeah, I do, Isabella." His voice was deep and rich. He actually seemed like a nice man. I doubt he had any idea who I really was. _

_"How many?" _

_"Of my own?" Well, yeah._

_"Yes."_

_"I have one. My wife has four, though."_

_"Wife?"  
_

_"Yeah, her name is Ida." I could hear the love and adoration in his voice. _

_"The names... different." I said. Never actually heard the name Ida before. _

_He chuckled. "My sister's name is Georgette. And her daughters name is Kiann. Unusual names. It runs in the family I suppose."_

_"Kiann... that's very different." I giggled. "What she like? As different as her name?"_

_"Oh, yes. No one really understands her. She's very independent and secretive. It's almost as if she leads a whole 'nother life. And most of the time she's in her own little world- or at least she wants us to think so. And most do. She's an excellent liar and very observant. It's kinda weird how observant she is."_

_"Really?" I was surprised. He just practically described me. _

_He nodded then jerked his chin over my shoulder. _

_"There's a picture of her there. She's the one with the baby. It's not her's though, a friends. She not old enough to have a kid yet." A menacing tone had caught in his voice and I felt sorry for whoever got her prego, married or not. _

_The girl, Kiann, was really pretty, green eyes, gold hair and a soft smile on her lips. She did look like someone who was very observant. _

_She was staring directly at camera, holding a baby in pink perfectly. It appeared to be asleep. She appeared to be slightly leaning forward, maybe rocking the baby...?, her gold hair was cute at her shoulders in choppy layers. Her lips were upturned at the corners only slightly. You could hardly tell, though._

_The only flaw was that she had a slight distant look in her eye._

_"She's beautiful."_

_"She is. Spitting image of her mom. Except her hair. That's her fathers. You know, she watched her father murdered in front of her. I'm not too sad about it. He wasn't a very nice man. Abused my sister. She divorced him and he came after her still. But she, Kiann, managed to talk him into going home. He said he only would if she came. He always spoke highly of Kiann. Obviously, she was his favorite. And I don't see why not. She beautiful, popular, smart, and not just book smart- street smart too. She always manages to keep a calm head, unlike her brothers or father, and is a very collected person. She wants to be a lawyer when she grows up. _

_"You really love her, don't you?"_

_"I do."_

_I smiled as he finished up washing my hand and wrist with alcohol and everything._

_The tattoo didn't hurt, more felt like an warm itching. Annoying really. The only part that hurt, but not terribly so, was when it crossed the tendon. It didn't last long, though. _

_"You have high pain tolerance." David commented._

_"Thank you?" It came out as more a question than a statement, but oh well.  
_

I grabbed my wide toothed comb from the dresser without looking and then turned back to the mirror. I combed my hair smooth and tangle free and began cutting.

I shook my hair out and looked in the mirror. It was now shoulder length, and layered. I loved it. But it still needed one thing.

The dye.

But it'll have to wait because Edward will be here in... ten minutes. I quickly left my room and wandered into the bathroom, where I put away the scissors and reapplied the make up to my wrist.

Perfect.

I sashayed down the stairs and grabbed the broom from the cleaning supplies closet (Charlie had thought it was another pantry.) and headed back upstairs after chirping a 'hello dad' to Charlie.

I opened and shut the door behind me and cleaned up fast. I left and dumped all my hair that I cut off into the trash can by the toilet and reentered my room. I speculated it quickly as the door rang.

Shit. I didn't even hear the car pull up.

Of course I didn't, the engine is practically silent. That's reasonable.

"Bells! Door!" I heard Charlie call.

"Got it!" He never bothered to answer the door, now. It was always Edward or Alice for me. Besides, he didn't like Edward very much. Ever since the Phoenix accident with James. He blames him. Ha-ha. Well, at least it wasn't _me_ that the blame rests on, I'm good.

I hopped down the stairs, taking them two at a time. It wasn't because I was excited. Actually I'd much rather spend the night alone. But I had a small adrenalin rush. I get those from time to time, thinking of anything to do with my missions and my past life.

When I got the door I turned the knob and greeted Edward.

"Hey, Edward." I smiled at him.

"Hello, love." He grinned crookedly. Then he walked in and to the stairs, murmuring hello to Charlie, also. I watched him for a moment, still standing by the door.

His arms swayed, simultaneously, back and forth, as his stilt-like legs seemed to be carrying him from the door to the staris; mechanically in motion one leg thrust forward as the other tried, rhythmically, to catch up. He seemed distracted my something.

Edward paused halfway to the stairs, confusion settled on his face.

"Coming, love?"

"Right, yeah." I muttered as I slammed the door and sauntered past him, up the stairs.

When we got to my room he went and sat in 'his' rocking chair.

"What would you like to do, Love?" He asked, grinning at me.

What the hell? Has it really took him at least this long to notice my hair? And I repeat, what the hell? I think I'm gonna give him a clue. Besides aren't vampires supposed to be observant? I guess not.

"Notice anything different, Edward?" I asked sweetly.

His brow furrowed as he looked around the. Then his eyes landed on me, and finally, fucking finally, he noticed.

His eyes widened in surprise and he began to blink rapidly.

"You- You got your hair cut!"

"No. I cut it myself."

"It's... short..." He trailed off. That's all? Nothing like, oh 'I like it'. 'It's nice'. Or 'you look great!' Even a fake one would do. But seriously. 'It's short'?

"Short." I repeated, narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah. And it looks beautiful." He smiled and dragged his saucers from hair to my eyes. Staring, and grinning crookedly. After a moment it got awkward and I raised an eyebrow.

Was he trying to _dazzle_ me...?

My raised eyebrow turned into a glare and he averted his eyes to his shoes. Boots. They're ugly. And now I feel the need to voice my opinion.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" He looked back at me.

"When did you get those... boots..."

He frowned, in concentration or at me, I have no idea.

"Not too long ago... a few decades, maybe?" A few _decades_? Damn. That kinda makes him sound like a pedophile... fucking decades... wow.

"Um... I'm gonna call Alice, kay?"

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

I smiled at him innocently. "Girl talk. And I miss her."

He shrugged, buying it, and looked towards under my bed.

I walked over to my nightstand and picked up the cellphone Alice had bought me and pressed the third speed dial. One was Edward, two Carlisle, three her, four Charlie, and finally, five, her home phone.

It rang once and then her musical voice filled my ears.

"Hello, Bella!"

"Hey, Alice!"

"How are you?" She chirped, sweetly.

"I'm doing good, actually. I have a few questions though." I smiled into the phone. I haven't really spoken to Alice lately, sure we make small talk a school and stuff, but never have a good conversation anymore.

"Okay! Fire away, then!"

"First of all," I held the phone away, knowing she'd still hear me and hoping to prepare my ears for the onslaught that was soon to come. "Can we go shopping tomorrow?"

Her squeals sounded through the room and I looked over my shoulder to Edward watching the phone and I, amused. I rolled my eyes toward him and he chuckled good naturally back.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I had a vision you would ask me, but even _I_ didn't believe it! I never thought I'd see the day! OMC, OMC, This is wonderful!" She sang.

I merely laughed.

"Can we go now?" She asked anxiously. By now I had returned the phone to my ear.

"How about tomorrow- when we have all day."

"OK! Oh, wait... Jasper wants to talk to you!"

I was puzzled. Why would he want to talk to me? Shit, is he made because I made his wife excited?

"Hello?" Jasper's voice called softly, weaving around me musically.

Well, I guess I'm about to find out.

"Hey there, Jasper. What do ya need?"

"I just wanted to thank you, Bella, for making my wife so happy. That was sweet." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, seriously, it's not a problem. Wow, I thought I was in trouble." I giggled. And I could hear Alice giggling as well.

"No, no. Nothing like that." He laughed.

"Okay, Bella! I'll be there around nine tomorrow!" Alice said. Well, I think that its' safe to say they have me on speakerphone...

"Bye!" She chirped.

"Later," I murmured and we hung up simultaneously.

"Okaay." I sighed out.

"You know, Love, that was incredibly sweet of you." Edward breathed into my neck. His cool breath whispering against my skin, giving me a chill. I shivered slightly.

"So I've been told," I told him dryly, referring to Jasper. Edward chuckled almost silently.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and began peppering my neck and shoulders with butterfly kisses. His hands wandered down, softly rubbing my hips and thighs.

Now, you'd expect me to get horny or some shit. But I knew, oh boy did I know, that he would stop, as soon as I turned around and kissed his lips. Or anywhere else.

And that annoyed me to no end.

"I'm going to bed." I stated, standing up.

"It's only seven..." Edward was confused. To my statement, or my actions, I'm not sure.

"So? I wanna get up early. I have to go shopping with Alice."

"But... Aren't you going to take a shower at least?" He asked.

Hmm... a nice long soak in the bath _did_ sound nice...

"Yeah. When do I not?"

"True." He muttered.

I grabbed a night shirt and my bag of toiletries before heading into the bathroom and shutting and locking the door. I turned on the water and made sure it was warm before I added my bath soaps. I stripped and slid in slowly. The water doing wonders on my skin. I was a little sore from working at the Newtons all day today. Well, my feet are from standing. I sighed at I lowered my self under the water.

I got out when I was pruned and wrapped the towel around me and set to drying my hair. Wouldn't want Edward to bitch about his shirt getting wet. When I was done I slid on my gray and pink night shirt that went to my thighs from Victoria Secret. Courtesy of Alice.

But I had to admit, the cotton felt nice against my creamy skin.

I opened the bathroom door, the chilly air hitting me immediately, and shivered. My feet whispered across the floor quietly and I paused outside the door. I could hear Edward's velvety voice talking fast. To who? I'm guessing someone on the phone. I could only catch a few words.

"But- Rosie- Bella- Later- Hunting- No- No- Emmett?-" Chuckle, "Don't know- Later- Later- Really?- Lucky- Surprise"

What the hell? I assume he's either talking to Emmett or Rosalie because he sure ain't talking to me. I bet on Emmett, considering Rosalie and Edward don't get along very well... But why in the world would he call her Rosie? Is he talking about someone else? Another vampire? Or maybe I heard wrong.

My mind was going over hundred miles an hour, I'm sure of it. But I couldn't seem to think straight.

I heard him say bye to whoever and opened the door automatically. An innocent smile plastered on my face.

Ever heard the expression, 'Like a deer in headlights?' Well that would be an understatement here. I made my smile waver some.

"Whats wrong, Edward?" I asked sweetly.

"What did you hear of that?" He asked sharply, ignoring my question.

"Hear of-" I made myself glance down at his hands where his cell phone rested.

"Oh. I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" I avoided the question easily. His expression relaxed and I sensed slight relief.

"No, Love, of course not." He smiled. "Ready for bed?"

I nodded and hopped next to him, laying my head on his chest before he pulled the covers over my head.

"Edward?" I mumbled sleepily. I really was tired. I didn't get much sleep last night, a nightmare.

"Yes, love?"

"Will you wake me up around seven?"

"Of course. Would you like me to sing to you?"

"Yes, please." He had a beautiful voice, who was I to deny that I like to listen to it?

"Okay," He said softly before beginning to sing a soft that sounded slightly french. But I didn't recognize it.

Soon darkness overtook me and I feel asleep.

I wasn't sure what woke me at first, I just knew something did. I don't normally wake up in the middle of the night for some reason.

It was then I realized I was sweating, warm. And I knew, without moving nor opening my eyes, Edward was no longer in my bed.

I contemplated getting my gun... but that wouldn't hold of a vampire. Maybe a flame thrower though. Gonna have to get my hands on one now...

I felt a slight breeze hit me at the same time I heard my window creak. I had a feeling, one I get often, that told me to stay put. Like a kick in the gut. Sometimes it doesn't tell me to stay put- sometimes it's 'Don't say a word' or 'I _should_ move'. I heard my window creak again as the breeze went away. I'm assuming it was now shut. I waited patiently for something to happen. Nothing did. For a while.

Then I felt my bed dip down as added weight was, well, added. Slowly I was shifted so I was laying on a cool, marble chest. I breathed in the scent.

_Fuckin' Crisp Winter Air. And, rose carnations and lavender?  
_

_Edward, sort of. _

But normally he doesn't smell like roses and fuckin' other flowers. Weird. But...

Why did he leave?

I peeked my eyes open slightly and noticed that his clothes were the same. So he didn't change...

But why?

I felt my eyes droop slightly.

I'll find out tomorrow.

But right now, I'm so tired...

So, remember. Ask Alice who else smells like lavender and rose carnations...

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? NEED REVIEWS TO CONTINUE. **

**By the way, I'd like a beta. Any offers...?**

**I'm not going to tell you who Bella is paired with because it will ruin part of the plot... so yeah. Sorry, please don't ask :)**

**Actually, if you ask in REVIEW form I may tell you... lol. **

**Here is where I got my info:**

**.com/store/hg_**

**.org/wiki/Browning_Hi-Power**

**So yeah, I'm no Gun expertise. I mean, I know some. Which I how I knew what to look for. Like I know a bit about Firestars (It's a nice gun, really) and Browning, (Which are better) (: **

**Yeah, and I'm no assassin either. That's my uncle. **

**Jkjk lol. **

**I have a banner or two I made and a Bella on my profile. Check em out. Oh, outfit on my polyvore along with pictures of the guns. They're on the same page :)**

**Ya'll who follow my stories know you can click on any of my other outfits (even ones from different stories) to go straight to my polyvore. Those who don't, know now. **

**ANYWAYS... REVIEW! **

**Or Bella might shoot you...  
**


	2. Help!

**Hey, there, my dear readers. I need your help. **

**I NEED A BETA! I was going through my second chappy, a little over half finished and caught a TON of mistakes. So, any offers? Please, I'd really appreciate it. **

**So far, the second chapter has about 3 1/2k. So, yeah. Help?  
**


	3. Liar, Liar

**Heyy, guys, I take it you like my first chapter *giant grin*. That's good, that's good. **

**Here where my favorites reviewers (That right?) : **

**slc6548**

**GreyHorseRanger01**

**Seth Imprint**

**iLuvTwiBoyz**

**Yes, I know, only four. Sad, right? Yes, very. BUT I only have eight reviews in all. I understand I have to be patient and all... you know, cuz it's only been a few nights. **

**But if you can take enough time to put it on 'Story Alert' and NOT review, then well... that makes me sad. Oh, and I don't know if you guys have realized it yet, but I _always_ check out your guy's stories if you take to the time to review and then I review yours. Sometimes I don't right away, but I go back and do it. **

**ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Bella won't shoot you, _this time..._ (That deserves a 'dun, dun, duuuun',)**

* * *

**C-C-Cherry Bomb**

**Assassin No. 3655971**

**Chapter Two- Liar, Liar.**

**

* * *

**The next time I woke up it was morning. My alarm hasn't went off yet, I had set it for eight last night after I got off the phone with Alice.

Speaking of Alice...

I heard a buzzing from my side table.

My cell phone.

"Hello?" I snapped. I'm sooo not a morning person. Gosh, sorry. Opps, Napoleon Dynamite moment...

"I see your up!" Alice chirped, ignoring my grumpiness.

"Now, I am." I muttered.

"Okay, your alarm is about to go off, by the way." Just as she said that the familiar beeping of my alarm went off.

God damn, I _hate_ that thing.

I mumbled out a quick 'thanks' as I shoved my blankets off me and rolled over to smack the damn thing.

"Morning, love." Surprised, I jumped up and finally noticed Edward. Who was sitting in his chair in the corner. He looked entirely too amused for my taste. I shot him a dirty look and he chuckled.

"Oh, and Edward is going to surprise you, but I guess it's a little late to say that, huh?" Alice laughed from the phone.

I grumbled some more into the phone before stepping out of my warm, cozy, inviting bed and onto the chilly floorboards and stretched my arms over my head. I snatched the phone from my spot in the bed

"Morning." I passed Edward opened the door, then headed down the stairs. I could feel him following me.

"Alice? Mind coming in an hour?"

"Wow, Bella. Didn't see that one coming, but sure. Of course! I'll be there in an hour and ten minutes. You're going to need those extra minutes."

"Great, kay." I said as I snapped my phone shut and walked over to my fridge.

"She's picking you up earlier?" Edward framed his statement as a question.

"Don't you already know?" I snapped back.

"I see someone's not a morning person today." Amusement laced his tone.

I shot him another dirty look before muttering, 'nooo' sarcastically.

Dumbass.

"Okay, well do you mind if I go hunting while you're gone? I talked to Alice last night, " So _that's_ where he went... maybe... "And she said you two would be out for a few hours. Just long enough for me and Rose to go on a small hunt."

Rose...? Rose carnations and lavender...? Right! I'm supposed to ask Alice...

"Since when do you call Rosalie, Rose?" I asked, turning with the milk in my right hand, to face him with narrowed eyes.

"W-well, Emmett rubs off on me. You know, he calls her Rose..." He stuttered at first, but the rest was smooth.

I would have believed him. If I didn't know that Emmett called Rosalie, 'Rosie'. 'Rose'... I'm going to have to store that away for later...

And I believe that calls for some more name-calling.

Edward, you dumbass.

"Hmmm." I grabbed a bowl.

"Right. Okay. Umm... I'm going to leave now, love." He was next to me in a second, pecked my forehead, and was gone the next second.

"Dumbass." I muttered to myself this time.

Damn, am I on my period or some shit? 'Cuz, really I'm kinda being a bitch...

I heaved a large sigh and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Oh no, no, no!

I have NO idea what to wear!

Okay, I know what you're thinking. 'Since when does Bella care about what she wears'. I can already hear you in the fucking snotty voice. UGH! Well, I do. And, really, I always have. But I didn't do anything about it because I'm always with Alice, Edward or anyone else in the Cullen family. And next to them, no one even glances at me twice. And definitely not long enough to see what I'm wearing.

See the logic in never even _trying_ to look good?

I do.

But why is is different this time, you ask? It's because I'm fucking tired of never getting noticed. So, now, I will.

I already had my hair and make up done. With my hair I created a few loose braids down the sides of my hair, beginning halfway down the strands, and left them untied at the ends to create extra dimension to the look. Then I pulled all my hair back into a low chignon and secured it with large bobby pins. To keep everything in place, I gave my hair a once-over with high hold hairspray. Simple, unique, and totally me.

Since I already had my make up in the bathroom I had done it in there. I had on dark blue liquid eye liner on my top eye lid thickly and lightly on my bottom. Black mascara and a touch of blush that matched my pouty lips.

So now, here I'm standing in front of my too small closet, barefoot, in my blood red satin lingerie, with my hair all done and nothing else on. Alice was right. I would need an extra ten minutes.

Okay, so I know it's going to be cloudy out today, but not rainy, with a small chill. So no tank tops, spaghetti straps, shorts, short shorts (yes those are two different types of clothing, ask Alice), or skirts. Or dresses, either.

In the back of my closet was cream colored tunic. I slipped it off the hanger and over my arm. I was defiantly wearing that, but what to go with it?

On a shelf, still in the box, was a pair black, leather, almost flat, boots Alice had bought me last spring. Those scream, 'yes'. I gently pulled them down.

Next, I need skinny jeans to go with the boots.

I turned away from my closet and headed towards my dresser and bent and pulled open the third drawer, which held the skinny jeans. Top was bras and panties and socks, second was shorts, third skinny jeans, fourth boot-cut jeans, and finally, fifth- flare jeans. The sixth held my other lingerie. Baby dolls, garters, teddys, etc.

I dressed and went to stand in front of the mirror. I'm still missing something, though...

I glanced at the jewelry box in the corner that was Gram's, hesitantly I went over and opened it.

The gold heart on the long gold chain caught my eye first. It was real, I had no doubt about that. I slipped it on and went back over to the mirror.

It looked really good.

_But_, I still felt as if something was missing...

I mean, everything looked great, but... I just felt... empty handed.

Empty handed...

Shit. I need my gun. That's what missing.

I just felt... so empty and exposed. I always feel this way without it, it's just, today, it's worse. I didn't like leaving my gun behind, for any reason. Was that a bad sign?

I stalked over to my bed and feel to my knees purposely and began pulling out the bags and cases. When I got the big black one I paused, hesitating slightly.

What if Alice saw my gun? Like if we were walking and she commented on the way my shirt was weird because of my shoulder holster...

I'm going to need a jacket or something to put over my outfit, it looks like.

I pulled both my firestar and a holster out of my bag and set them on the bed before pushing everything else back under the bed and heading in front of the closet to look for a jacket.

Finally, after a few minutes of searching a navy blue one came into my view. It was perfect. It had gold buttons and a gold buckle so it would match Gram's necklace and would hide the shoulder holster easily. I looked over my shoulder once I went back to my bed to look at the clock. I had ten minutes.

I slipped the shoulder holster on, the straps chafed a little since my tunic had no sleeves, but it was better than no holster at all. Next I tucked my firestar into the shoulder holster and finally I put my on my jacket and was ready... just as I heard the purr of Alice's Porsche pull up.

Shiiit. It just occurred to me that she could have seen me putting on my gun in her vision.

"Shit, shit, shit." I chanted under my breath, to myself.

Suddenly I heard my phone beep.

**'I can hear u...**

**dun dun dun. lol. **

**Anytime now, Bella!**

**Im waitn for u!'**

The text was from, obviously, Alice.

I sighed and decided that I was just ask her how she knew that I needed the extra ten minutes.

Quickly I sauntered down the stairs and out the door, locking it behind me and jumping into the yellow Porsche with Alice.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I mocked her.

"We're going to have sooo much fun, fun, fun! Oh, this is gonna be so great- so, so, so great!"

"Damn, women, er, vampire, take a chill pill." I chuckled.

"Oh, Jasper said he didn't want to come this time, that Emmett wanted him to show him some new fighting techniques." She told me seriously.

I stared at her a moment.

Jasper... a chill pill...

"Oh my fucking god, that is hilarious." I burst out laughing.

She huffed and began to back out of the driveway. I took this time to look at what she was wearing. A cute, ruffle, see-through, vest-like shirt over a long sleeved white shirt, along with a white, ruffled skirt. And she had a pair of black pumps on with little ribbons. Over her lap she had a matching jacket, like mine, but only it was a creamy tan color. With surprise I noted it was the same one she wore when she came back after Edward left me...

I ignored the feeling that settled in the pit of my stomach thinking about that and looked for a distraction.

"Oh! Alice, you curled your hair!" It looked amazing.

She fluffed her curls as she maneuvered the car through downtown. Bobbing and weaving around the cars that were unfortunate enough to have owners that didn't know how to drive.

"Yup, what do you think?" She grinned.

"It looks amazing!" I told her.

She giggled and said, "Thanks!"

"By the way, your hair and outfit looks wonderful, and you make up- fantastic! I didn't know you had it in you. I must have rubbed off on you, because you look beautiful." She finished.

"I guess you did, and thanks." I grinned, may as well let her believe that.

* * *

Three hours later we were still in the mall, but we were getting ready to leave when Alice saw a one of those stands where you pay to have an artist draws you. She insisted that we have to it done.

"Please, Bella? Please, please, please? I've _never_ done this before, and I've always wanted too, and with my best friend!" She had begged me. I didn't see the point in begging me, and still don't, when she knows that I will give up and say yes as soon as those puppy dog eyes hit home. And she could have saved her time and told me, not that I would have given in or anything. And she could have just carried me over there. Though I'm sure it may have looked a little weird. Yeah, only a little, (note the sarcasm.)

I heaved a sigh as she pushed me into the chair, her turn was already over.

"We're gonna hang it on Edward's wall; he'll love it!" She told me, proudly.

I rolled my eyes and looked away and turned back and flashed the guy a fake smile. He looked slightly amused. He was older, and seemed really nice. I bet he was someone I could get along with well.

"Sweetheart, I'm gonna have to make you turn your head back the way it was. But look at me, with only your eyes, smile, yes, now hold." I did as he said, this time giving him a real, but small smile, showing some teeth.

He worked for a half and hour, then handed me the picture. It was actually really good. Alice was bouncing next to me, excited. Where is Jasper when you need him? Oh, right. Will Emmett. Damn him. Damn them both.

"Let me see! Here you can see mine!" I chuckled and we switched.

The artist had made hers less realistic than mine. Mine looked like a picture, where as hers looked like something out of a fairytale. I glanced at him questionably.

He smiled. "You seem to have a more realistic personality, so I made your picture reflect it. Where as your friend here has a type of unrealistic personality, as if in a fairytale." He explained. Alice and I shared a look. He was spot on. Wow.

"Can we have your number or something?" Alice asked curiously. I looked at her, she wasn't hitting on him or anything as she?

"Sure." He said and pulled off a piece of paper and wrote a ten-number, number neatly and smiled as we thanked him.

"We're going to want this sometime," Alice told me as we waved and left to the go the car.

Ahh...

* * *

When Alice and walked in the door of the Cullen house Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, but as we came into site their eyes immediately went to us.

"Bella... wow..." Emmett grinned at me, "You look fuck-hot."

"Emmett!" I heard Esme scold from the other room.

"Sorry, Mum!" He shouted back, not looking away from me.

"Alice, you did amazing!" He told her. At first I was confused and I looked over at Alice to see if she got what he meant.

"Actually Bella did that herself." Alice told him proudly and Emmett's and Jasper's eyes went the size of plates. I chuckled.

"What do you think, Jasper?" I asked and did a small spin for him. I made sure to glance at Alice to see if she cared that I asked her husband; Alice didn't seem to mind. Matter of fact after a moment she burst out laughing, and looked at him, her eyes dancing with humor.

"Well, sweetie pie, I think you look beautiful. Now, you should go change. Maybe put on a trash bag, but I don't think that'll help." He told me in his southern drawl.

"Really, now? And why is that?" I asked. Whatever he was going to say should be funny, considering Alice was still chuckling.

"Cuz', sweetie pie, if you don't, I can't guarantee Emmett, here, won't jump you." Again, Alice burst out laughing, but this time I was laughing with her. I looked over at Emmett to see his reaction, but he was too busy staring at my tits.

I cleared my throat. "My face is a little higher, Emmett."

"Hey!" He said, defensively, "It's not my fault that your boobs are staring at my eyes!"

And, again, we all burst out laughing.

"Whatever, Emmett," I said and turned around so he couldn't stare at my tits more. I heard a low whistle sound through the house.

"Damn, Bells, your ass looks so fine in those jeans..." Emmett trailed off.

"Emmett, go get the shopping bags out of Ali's Porsche before either she, or Bella kicks your ass." Jasper told him, amusement lacing his tone.

"But-"

"Go." Alice and I say together.

After he's gone I turn to Alice.

"That was weird."

"Oh, I totally agree." I nodded.

"Okay, well, I need to hunt. Will you be okay with Jasper and Emmett?" She asked sweetly. In other words: Don't do anything stupid, I'll be back, Jasper and Emmett are your baby sitters.

I rolled my eyes, slightly and annoyed, and huffed, "I'll be fine."

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to go with you, Alice," Jasper's southern drawl was sounded through the living room.

"Of course," She grinned up at him, adoration clear in her eyes.

"That okay with you, Bella?" He chuckled.

"Of course," I mocked Alice, as Esme and Carlisle followed them out the door.

I turned to watch Emmett trail down the stairs after probably throwing all the shopping bags on Edward's golden bed.

"So, it looks like it's just you me, Bella Bean!" Emmett plopped down next to me with a grin on his face. But his eyes, they were haunted. Something was wrong.

I watched him with narrowed eyes. He would tell me, I would _make_ him tell me what's wrong. For some reason it hurt me to see him hurting.

"What's wrong, Emmy?" I asked, using Alice's nickname for him.

"Nuthin." He said, looking confused, but his eyes were a different story. They were cautious. I smiled slightly at his Tennessee accent.

"You're hiding something from me." I stated.

"And how do you know, that, Belly?" He taunted me. Fucker.

"Because I was trained to sp-" Fuck! I cut myself off. Well, obviously, I'm slipping back into my old life pretty well. Fuck, I slipped! Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck! What to do, what to do? Joke. Yeah, that'd work. I think.

I coughed pretty convincingly.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, "Can you get me some water?"

"Yeah, sure." He said slowly, watching me. Right, then I knew Emmett wasn't really as dumb as he lead on. I just- knew. Deep down. It seemed obvious to me. Maybe... maybe he would understand, if I told him... it would help, eventually, I'm sure. I think... Maybe...?

I have a gut feeling saying I really should... but, should I?

God, I need help.

"Bella?" I jumped, slightly, I had been so focused on my thoughts I didn't hear him enter.

He was watching me intently, I noticed.

"Thanks, Em." I smiled at him and took the water carefully, sipping it.

"So, what were you saying before?" He asked, casually.

I heaved a big sigh and stared at Emmett's hands, that were placed casually clasped together in his lap.

He had very manly hands, the kind of hands that had seen hard work. I can imagine that before Emmett was turned he had rough calloused hands from long days of hard work out in the railroads in Tennessee with his older brothers.. I don't know his history or anything about him really, except that he worked on the railroad with his older brothers and was the youngest of a huge Scotch-Irish-Amercian brood, and was changed in nineteen thirty-five just two years after Rosalie.

He was watching me when I finally flickered my gaze back to him.

* * *

**EMMETT POV**

I knew Bella was hiding something from me. From all of us. That much was clear when she slipped up earlier. She was trained? For what? To do what.

I was gettin' tired of all the secrets 'round here. First Alice, then Edward and Rose, now Bella.

I wonder if she knew that Edward was cheatin' on her...? With his sister, no less. I felt my lips curl slightly in disgust. Not enough for Bella to notice, though.

I watched her as she stared at my hands. Her lips were plump and red, and as I watched she took her bottom one into her mouth, nibbling on it absentmindedly. Thinking about something, probably. I knew she only done that when she felt guilty of if she was deep in thought.

I wanted to be the one to do that, to kiss her, I have always, so these feelings haven't surprised me. I knew Edward wasn't her mate. He wouldn't be able to resist her if she was. Or cheat on her.

Bella, was, well, perfect. She was beautiful, smart, caring, witty, sarcastic, and even a little selfish at times, and not at all mine.

It was a good thing I could block my thoughts easily from Edward, the nosy fucker.

Finally, her gaze met mine. I gave her a half smile and blood rushed to her cheeks in a blush. Normally I'd force a chuckle, even if it was funny, but I didn't have to energy to, didn't have the energy to lie anymore. To her or myself.

I brought my hand up gently and brushed the back of it against her left cheek. It was abnormally warm, due to the blood pooling there. I knew my gaze was turning to a heated one.

"Bella..." I breathed.

She leaned closer and I mocked her movements until we were only a hair away. I saw her eyes fluttered closed as I gently pressed my lips against hers, lighter than a moth's wings. Then a little more pressure was applied the next time 'round. Each time I pressed against her lips a little harder.

"Bella," I breathed once more.

"Please," She whimpered back, leaning forward, pushing me back against the couch. She kissed me, as I gripped her tiny waist in my large hands, her own hands coming to curl in my hair. I lay down almost completely, but arched my neck trying to get closer. Bella straddled me and tightened her hold on my curls. In response my hands tightened around her waist.

She pulled back then, gasping for air. I rested my head against hers trying to regulate my breathing.

"I've wanted to do that for so long..." I trailed off against her skin.

She started to say something but was cut off by the shrill beep of the phone.

"Shit." I heard her breathe. "Do you think... Alice...saw?" Since when did Bella curse? I have to say though, not only is it fitting, but it's incredibly sexy, too.

I smirked at her lazily.

"Naw. I didn't make a decision to kiss you, I just did."

She nodded and grinned at me, "Neither did I. But what about Rosalie?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Rosie ain't my mate. And we both know that." I hesitated before saying quietly, "And Edward- he ain't yours, either."

I closed my eyes, waitin' for the impact of- something. Not sure, the water works? Shock?

But what I wasn't expecting is what I got.

Amusement. And relief.

"I already know this, Em." Em? Normally it was Emmy, which I _hate_ with a passion. Makes me sound like a girl. I think I like Em better. Wait- she already knew? Did Alice tell her?

"How?" I asked.

"Because of what we just did. Oh, and Edward either doesn't really love me or has a twisted way of showing it." She shrugged.

I looked at her blankly. How has he showed it?

She seemed to understand. "Weeell," She drawled with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "He's been fooling around. And I plan to find a way to do something about it."

"Fooling around... as in cheating? How did you find out?"

"Wait- you knew!" Anger was quickly rising in her eyes.

"Yes, and I was going to tell you, well, actually I wasn't, I was going to make Edward do it, but you found out first." I explained.

She watched me emotionless for a moment then slowly nodded. "I understand," Then she hesitated, "Do you know someone who smells like roses carnations and lavender?"

"Rosalie," I answered immediately.

She nodded, relieved, seemingly.

"How...?" I asked, trailing off as she looked at me, amused again.

"I was trained to spot small things like that. Besides her scent was _all over_ Edward last night."

I wasn't really surprised about her noticing that, hell, she slept on him every night, and was a very observant person, but...

"Trained?" I raised my eyebrows?

"Em, I have something that I'm going to tell you- a secret, kind of, from you, and all the rest of you all, and of Forks, and my dad." She rambled as I waited patiently.

"And, well, I'm going to tell you, but don't make me regret it. Don't laugh or- or- anything." I could tell she was frustrated.

"I won't, I promise."

"You will take me completely seriously?" It was really more a statement than a question, but I nodded anyway.

"Weeell," She drawled, again, "I'm kinda an assassin." She watched me carefully.

"A-what?" I chocked out in shock. Bella, beautiful, sweet, innocent Bella, an _assassin_?

Oh, _hell_ no.

"Bella... you can't be an assassin," I said, my voice weighted low with my anger.

"Well, I'm not. I'm retired." I stared at her hard, for a moment.

"Fine." I sighed. Then I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers in a soft kiss and I remembered the reason we stopped in the first place. My phone, it had beeped, which meant I had a text.

I lifted myself up, bottom first, causing Bella to gasp since she she was still straddling me, and reached into my back pocket and pulled out my cell and clicked on the message and read it.

**'Be there in ten,**

**ily, Rose'**

"Rosalie and Edward will be here in," I glance at the clock, "about three minutes." I quickly blocked my thoughts, just in case.

"C'mon," Bella murmured as she slid off me and pulled me up with her. "I would like something to eat."

I nodded and walked behind her, placing my hands on her hips, feeling the sway of her hips under my hands. I loved it.

When she entered the kitchen she immediately headed to the cabinets and pulled a green, juicy apple out.

I let her hips go and she leaned against the counter and turned to face me.

I watched as her lips settled around the apple with a crunch, and the sweet smelling juice dribbled down her lips. I slid closer to her, slowly, keeping eye contact as I bent down and licked up the juice. It was sweet, but not so tasty.

I placed a kiss on her soft lips, which felt like silk against my marble ones.

She sighed when I pulled away and turned and headed out the back door. I followed, of course.

She leaned against the pole that helped hold the porch up and smiled up at me. I grinned back as I heard the sounds of feet coming towards us. I turned towards the forest and Bella mocked my movements, both of us tense, waiting.

When Rosalie came into view I felt my lips curl again in disgust.

She gave me a smile- it was like a light bulb, empty, but still dazzling. Then she noticed Bella and her eyes narrowed into a glare and her empty smile slipped into a tight lipped glare that matched the rest of her face. Edward lite up, though.

"Bella, love!" He called, she stiffened, then forced herself to relax and smile at Edward.

He picked his speed up and was next to us in a few seconds, Rosalie trailing behind like lost puppy.

Edward placed a peck on her lips.

Is that really the best he can do? We just had a heated make out session on the living room couch, and all he can give her is a peck. I was not impressed, and neither was she. I snorted and he focused on me.

"Hey, Emmy."

"Hey," I responded gruffly.

"Bella, you smell of Emmett," I saw him bend down and whisper in her ear.

I turned and raised an eyebrow at him. Like I couldn't hear? Dumbass.

She rolled her eyes, "What can I say, I needed some love." We both laughed, but Edward and Rosalie didn't, not understanding the joke. Their faces hardened at the same time as Rosie turned to glare at Bella and Edward turned to glare at me.

"Woah, chill, ice princess, I was joking." She said to Rosie.

I nodded along, my lips twitching in amusement. Ice princess. Gotta love Bella's choice of words.

Rosie continued to glare at Bella, and Bella turned to fully face her and gave her grin, eyes hard. They stared each other down, until Bella's whole face became different. There was nothing there, no expression, except that awful coldness. Emptiness. She looked at Rosalie like she was something she could kill, skillfully, efficiently, because that was what she was meant to do, if she was hungry, or if Rosalie annoyed her. There was no emotion I understood, thoughts so alien it might as well have inhabited a different planet. She looked like the perfect killer.

Rosie turned away, eyes wide, she didn't run screaming from the room or faint from the fear, but I knew it was something of an effort. Then Rosalie turned towards me, glared for a moment, then stalked past us inside.

Bella's eyes didn't revert to normal instantly but had to warm up, like a dawn easing through the sky. I hope she never turns that look on me.

"What crawled up her ass and took residence?" Bella and I asked at the same time.

"Nice," I drawled, winking at her.

She blew me a kiss back, behind Edward. We both laughed. He's such a dumbass.

"Well, this has been fun, but I'm kinda tired, I need a nap and a shower." She paused, and shot me a wicked smile, "Care to join me, Emme-er, Edward?"

We both fell into a roar of laughter. God, I loved her.

Edward looked confused, but was shooting me glares.

"Bella, love are you alright?"

We just both laughed harder, leaning against each other.

Finally, after a few minutes of hysterical laughter, Bella began gasping and finally regained her full ability the breathe.

"I'm fine, Eddie." She said innocently. Oh, the little vixen. She knows Edward _hates_ being called Eddie.

He nodded curtly, not saying anything to the nickname. I snickered, then suddenly Bella's eyes narrowed in on Edward's shirt.

"Eddie, honey, isn't your shirt supposed to be _tucked in_?" She bit the last couple words out. Oh shit, he was caught. You see, this is why I love Bella.

"Y-yes, but-" He paused, and Bella raised an eyebrow.

"I forgot." He finished lamely. Bella snorted and stiffened as she and I both just noticed Rosalie coming back outside to stand next to Edward.

She raised her eyebrow at Bella, a silent challenge.

"Bella, what happened to your hair? It's a mess." She said, sweetly.

"Oh, I was rolling around on the couch, trying to get comfortable earlier," She paused, then just as sweetly, asked, "What's your excuse?" I laughed as Bella continued to stare her, sweetly.

Even Edward's lips were twitching, trying to hold in a laugh.

But, Rosie was not amused. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Bella beat her to the punch.

"Oh, and what happened to your shirt," Bella sauntered closer and tapped her breast, "You seem to be missing a button."

Edward and Rosalie shared a worried glance as Bella watched on.

"Well?" She pressed.

"Well, it seems Emmett's right, Grizzly's are fun to aggravate." She lied smoothly. She was a nice liar, but frankly, I know she was lying, because I've never said that. I said they tasted better irradiated. Which is true.

I stared at her. Bitch. Oops, it slipped.

Edward turned to glare at me. Wow, even Carlisle's glares where better. He needed to work on that. I let him hear, smirking. Maybe Rosalie can teach him...?

Bella turned and stalked into the house and I followed her, but she stopped at the stairs, sent me a wink and a heart stopping, brilliant grin, and continued up the stairs, to Edward's room, I'm assuming.

"I'm taking a nap," She called over her shoulder, her voice silky and feminine- like satin and lace.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the second chapter, what do you think?**

**I'm proud of myself, 6k words! that's my longest chapter, took forever, (a few nights) but hey, :)**

**so, review, do you like it?**


	4. Chapter 4

HEYY!

Sorry to say, I am not dead. Really sorry I haven't updated guys! I really just have no time, and no inspiration. I'm sorry!

BUUUUTTT

I just got a twitter!

IF ya'll follow me, well I may update more...?

Lol, put it this way, more Emmett (;

And who doesn't want more of _that_?

lmao.

LOVE YOU ALL! (:


	5. Izzy, Kisses, and Secrets

**Soo, I hope you don't kill me 'cuz I haven't update in, well, forever... but I hope you guys enjoy this one. It's kinda short... but better than nothin', right? Anyways, review and tell me what you think, please (:**

**DISCLAIMER: BELONGS TO SM (:**

**Assassin 3655971; Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

"Ladies and gentleman, Izzy's back," I murmured to myself as I took the stairs two at a time.

"Hi Bella!" Alice chirped as she passed me on the stairs.

Wait, when did she get back? I turned to see her give me a knowing grin, Jasper right in front of her.

What the fuck? I'm lost...

"What-?" I started.

"Don't ask, honey, you'll just confuse yourself." Esme patted my shoulder, coming from behind me. I spun around just in time to see Carlisle jumping through the hallway window in front of me.

I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

He slowly stood from the crouch he was in with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Sorry," He muttered with a guilty grin on his face, slinking past me.

"Oh, don't apologize to me, apologize to them. It's their secret, not mine." I held up my hands and giggled along with both Alice and Esme.

I continued back to my (and Edward's) room, throwing open the door, shutting and locking it behind me. It at least gave the illusion of privacy.

The golden satin sheets that normally were strangely comforting to me, disgusted me.

I sat on the edge of the bed and took off my boots and let them fall to the floor with a thump. My black ankle hose followed.

The shrill ring of my cell phone, the one that I had thrown in my purse absentmindedly this morning, the one that I had back in Phoenix, made me jump.

I rolled over to the other side of the bed and grabbed the leather purse, finding the cell easily.

'Rafeal' it read.

"Good", I thought to myself, my lips curling into a smirk.

"Just the person I wanted to talk to." I said aloud.

"Really?" Rafeal said, politely disinterested.

"Yeah. I've decided." I told him, holding the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I pulled my hair down from my updo and ran my finger through it.

"And...?"

"I'll work for you. Under one condition."

"You and you're conditions." He muttered.

"We are not to tell anyone of this. You hear me?" My voice took on a dangerous edge, a threatening edge.

"Of course." He replied.

"Good. Give me the information."

I pulled a notebook out from the drawer next the bed, a pen out of my purse and wrote down everything he told me.

"I'm not going to start right away. I have some things I need to clear up here first." I informed him.

"That's okay, I'm just glad I don't have to find someone else. You are the best, after all."

"Of course." I chuckled, then snapped the phone shut. I was done with that conversation. Now to move onto another...

"Emmett!" I called. Though, really, I could have whispered it... oh well.

Emmett came running up the stairs, black curls bouncing, grin large.

"Yeah?" He plopped himself next to me on the bed and it squeaked under his weight.  
"I'm bored." I said.

"You're always bored." He rolled his eyes.

It was true, but...

I leaned closer to him, running my hand down the buttons of his shirt, "Not always," I purred into his ear.

"Really?" He grinned, his eyes slightly dazed as he pulled me closer.

"No," I scoffed, pulling away from him. I caught his disappointed glance, then smirked and winked at him.

"Maybe not always..." I allowed, grinned at him

"Good," He grinned, sliding closer to me on the bed.

"So, what's up?" I asked, leaning against his shoulder.

"Nuthin'." His Tennessee accent peeking through a bit.

"You have an accent." I stated.

"And the sky is blue." He grinned and I glared at him

"What? I thought we were stating the obvious...?" I rolled my eyes at him and slid away from him a bit, only to lay down and roll over so I was now on my stomach next to him. He mocked my movements and soon we were both facing the window, looking at towards the woods.

"It's kinda sexy," I told him, referring back to his accent. "And if you say that desk over there-" I pointed towards the corner-"I will hit you. Not that it'll do shit, but you'll get the point."

He just winked and then asked, "You really think so? Rosie hated it."

"'Rosie' is a bitch." I cocked an eyebrow, smiling slightly.

"And you aren't?" He joked.

"Oh, babycakes, I know I am." We both laughed, before I rolled over to sit up again. I was awfully restless tonight... day... er, evening, whatever.

"Whatcha' doin'?" He asked, once again copying my movements.

"I'm restless," I frowned, "Let's go say hey to Esme and Carlisle." I jumped up, and held out my hand for Emmett.

He didn't use my hand for the strength, just for the leverage. When he reached the end of the bed, he pulled me back down for a second. I landed with an 'oof' and he pulled me closer to lay a kiss on my lips.

I smiled slightly against his lips, and kissed him back, before he pushed us both us to our feet.

"C'mon, let's go." He said, almost breathless, pecking me once more. I nodded approvingly and he followed me out the plain, white door.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! (:**

**I'LL SEE IF I CAN SEND YOUR OWN EMMETT WITH HIS KISSES YOUR WAY, IF YOU DO (;  
**


End file.
